


UkSp/SpUk stories

by carnationsandroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boot Kissing, Childhood Memories, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Memories, More characters later too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Memories, Slavery, childhood mistakes, false love, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is mostly angst and most of these are pirate stories. You may make requests but there will be absolutely no rape/non-con in this story so don't ask for it. There may be some forced kissing and such but no actual Non-Con. There may end up being smut though. If the chapter is listed as Uk/Sp it's England as the dom if it's Sp/Uk Spain is the dom. Simple as that. Prompts used if any are in the notes. Mostly I took angst roleplay prompts and wrote them out with a much darker feel. I have been wanting SpUK and couldn't find something new since I have read a lot of it. So why not write it myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I won't say I'm in Love - Uk/Sp

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - (I won’t say) I’m in Love: my character falls in love with yours, but is too afraid to admit it.
> 
> Antonio is in love with the man who has hurt him for so long. But he doesn't understand why. Arthur knows exactly why and has no problem explaining it.

Antonio looked up from his book and sighed. There was an invasion from that bastard of a pirate again. Though this time, Antonio wasn’t sure he was irritated. Recently their fights had been...interesting to say the least. Although Antonio usually lost anyway, the Spaniard almost wanted to lose. He wanted Arthur to take him down to that brig and to beg for him to let him stay with him in the cabin. To beg Arthur to curl up to him in the bed and talk about the trouble of being a captain. What was wrong with him? How could he want Arthur to hurt him. He couldn’t possibly...No. He was not in love with Arthur Kirkland that awful pirate who beat him and left him in the brig to rot. Arthur would only laugh at him if he knew of these conflicts. He had no intention of telling the Brit either. But for some reason. He couldn’t even work up the nerve to pick up his axe as he went to leave his cabin and greet the captain. Of course he had his sword. But nothing more. 

Arthur gave a smirk as he waited in his usual spot, diamond infused blade waiting for Antonio to walk out with that glorious axe of his. He was honestly surprised when nothing came but the Spaniard. “What? Are you so doubtful that you will win that you have decided to just give up right away?” he asked, smirking at the captain. “I only accept your surrendering if you grovel and beg for it~” he hummed as he watched the Spanish captain. If Antonio was going to surrender that easily he may as well make it interesting. There was no point in a boring fight. He’d rather kill Antonio than let him off that easily. 

Antonio looked at the Brit. He didn’t know what to do. As soon as he saw him, he wanted to collapse and confess the feelings in his heart. No. He was not in love. He couldn’t be. He was afraid of Arthur. He was going to destroy him some day. He drew his sword and shook his head at the Blond and handsome pirate. “I thought I’d spice it up a bit, Arturo~ I’ll use a sword this time” He smirked and clashed his sword with Arthur’s. “You’re not getting me into your bed that easily.” He said through a laugh. 

Arthur couldn’t help but laughed at that as he faked the other pirate out and ended up cutting across both legs. “One, you can’t sword fight for shit, two, who said you’d get the privilege of my bed~ No no no. I won’t let you out of the brig so easily this time. Anthony” The captain took his opportunity to send his sword through Antonio’s shoulder. “But I will get you in the brig that easily.”

Antonio gasped and dropped to his knees as he felt his thighs bubble up. He bit back a scream as he felt a sharp blade push through his shoulder. “Shit” he hissed and grabbed at it. “Maybe you’re right. You know it’s sexy when I do it. You calling me Anthony just sounds distasteful” He snapped, pushing his sword in Arthur’s direction only to have it blocked. He was right handed. Of course Arthur had to know that. He questioned once again why he felt such a way about Arthur. This man who abused him in such a way. “I have a feeling you won’t keep me in the brig for too long, Arturo. But I’ll give you this win” He finished by dropping his sword and doubling forward as Arthur’s boot collided with his stomach. 

Arthur smirked at the gasp of pain his boots sent into Antonio’s body. “Good.Get up. You know by this point where to go. Honestly I feel like you lose on Purpose little Anthony. What? Do you enjoy being stripped of your captainship? Well unfortunately for you, this time won’t be so forgiving. You won’t have a crew to return to.” He stated as he grabbed the Spaniard and dragged him to the Blond’s ship before ordering the match to be dropped. Within seconds the ship went up in flames and Arthur forced Antonio to watch as his crew were faced with two options that both led to their deaths. 

This time, Antonio felt tears suddenly build up in his eyes. He loved this man and he had to admit it. But how. How could he have come to admit that he loved a man who brought him so much misery. He dropped all his weight and fell to the deck of Arthur’s ship. It hurt so much. It hurt so much that he loved Arthur. And now he’d have nowhere to go if he managed to get away. It was almost as if he was being punished for somehow, someway, falling in love with his captor. He cried in his hands for as long as Arthur let him stay that way before being dragged into Arthur’s room and tied to a chair, where he still sobbed, but openly as he could no longer hide his face with his bound hands. 

Arthur joined him in the cabin and looked over the sobbing Spaniard’s face. “Something seems more troubling to you than your ship, Antonio.” He said in a serious tone as he watched the Spaniard hang his head. The blond captain sat on his chair and looked over him. “What is wrong with you? You were a captain moments ago. A captain would never sob to his captor. Not like this.” he raised a curious eyebrow. “Snap out of it. You’re supposed to be feisty and make this interesting.”

“Arthur. Arthur I don’t know why or how this came to be but. No matter how awful or terrible or cruel you are to me, for God’s sake you just burnt my ship, my men, but for some goddamn reason I still love you” he choked out. “Why do I fucking love you” 

Arthur’s eyes went wide and he simply laughed. “Ah Tonio. You still haven’t figured it out? I’ll tell you a little story to help you remember.” He hummed and jumped off the desk. “Little Tonio was running through the forest when he was younger, dreaming about becoming a fearsome pirate when he ran into one. Or the son of one anyway. Who just happened to perform witchcraft. The boys exchanged wishes. The older said that if he was ever lonely that the younger would soon fall for him and stay with him forever. Trapped by his heart. The younger wished to be a true pirate, with men and riches and gold.” He laughed. “Remember me little Tonio?”

Antonio’s eyes went wide and he froze. “Arthur. Arthur we were just kids. Arthur I...I didn’t know what I wanted. I didn’t know you’d be some awful person. Who would beat me and torture my mind. Arthur I don’t want this. Please. I’ll surrender to you. Please just don’t make me love you”

“Oh Tonio. I’m hurt. But I suppose your total surrender is worth it. Though seeing you suffer over loving me was fun.” He smirked and cut Antonio’s precious jacket from off of his body before untying him from the chair and dragging him down to the brig. He locked him there and looked over him. “Prepare yourself for a hell of alot of pain then~” he hummed. “If you don’t love me you’ll stay down here.” He smirked and left to get a spell book. 

Emotion’s filled Antonio as Arthur lifted that awful curse. He trembled and cried, looking up at Arthur as he waited for Arthur’s decision on what to do. 

“Thank me, bitch” Arthur snapped. “Get on your knees and kiss my boots, thanking me for releasing you from this pain.”

Antonio had no choice but to obey and fell at Arthur’s feet. He watched as Arthur’s foot raised for him. Antonio took it in his hands and shook. He kissed Arthur’s boots and looked up at him, trembling and sobbing. “Th-thank you. For relieving me of this pain” He choked out, kissing the boot in his arms again.


	2. Torture - Uk/Sp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Torture Me: I’ll write a drabble about your character torturing mine or vise versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suddenly wanted to write SpUk again and so I will be back into this. The next chapter is already started and it will be Sp/Uk as I know some people wanted that. I just had to be a salty bitch okay? I had a shitty day and wanted to take my anger out and writing is how I do that. Well anyway there should be a chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday

Antonio looked up and began to tremble. He had really fucked up this time. He knew that Arthur would leave him be if the just shut his goddamn mouth. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t and Arthur was preparing something terrible. He had just turned his only chance at freedom into a monster that was about to practically slaughter him and he really didn’t know what to do. He shifted, though couldn’t move much from the chains around his neck. As he remembered them he felt a tug at them and he gasped, feeling them being tugged out. He looked up to see Arthur, fire in his eyes as he glared at Antonio. 

“Don’t fucking move unless I move you, you piece of shit” Arthur snapped, pushing Antonio away and kicking his chest as a punishment. He stood straight again and fixed himself up before pulling the table closer. “It seems that you are too impatient to wait for me to set up a plan so we will do it like this. The more you disobey me, the more I punish you. I will ask you a few questions as we go, to make this fun” 

Antonio gulped and went to open his mouth but noticed that Arthur gave him a harder glare as he did so he flinched and nodded, looking up at his captor, frozen still with fear. He wasn’t sure what more to do. He was absolutely terrified but he knew there wasn’t much else to do but obey. Maybe then the beating wouldn’t be nearly as bad. 

Arthur nodded and smirked. “Good boy, you are learning already. Boy does this take me back. I used to use the same chains on you. Only now you really deserve them. Do you remember that little Toni? When I chained you up in my brig? You weren’t being interrogated then, but boy I loved to hurt you. I would like to do it again, so give me a little rebellion okay?” 

Antonio didn’t respond to that. Of course he remember that, how the hell could he forget. It was shit like that, that kept him out of world war 2. He wanted nothing to do with it and he had his own problems. He never expected to be under Arthur’s boot like this again. Never. 

Arthur pouted when he didn’t receive a response and picked up a knife. “Maybe I confused you so take this as a warning. But if I ask you a question, you fucking answer, got it?” the brit snapped, driving the knife into the wall right next to Antonio’s head. Antonio flinched and nodded desperately. “Verbally!” Arthur growled, pulling the knife out of the wall and receiving another flinch from Antonio. 

“G-got it…” There was a pause as Antonio looked up. Arthur clearly wanted some form of address and he was certain calling him Arthur was not what he wanted. “Sir”

“Captain” 

“Captain” This made Antonio want to cry. He didn’t want to remember those terrible things back when he and Arthur were idiots. When they were young. God how awful those days were. He hated that name and Arthur knew it, that must be why he was forced to call him that. 

Arthur seemed pleased enough for the moment and set the knife aside. He pulled a stool up to sit in front of Antonio, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright. Let’s get to the real questions. But we’ll start easy. You know, what you have to tell me. Name, rank, etc.” 

Antonio nodded shakily and took a heavy breath before opening his mouth again. “Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Teniente General…” Arthur gave a glare at this, as if expecting Antonio to translate, which the spaniard contemplated for a moment. “Lieutenant General” The spaniard was relieved when that seemed to be enough. 

Arthur made notes then turned with a smirk. “Here’s a harder one, Anthony…” Antonio shivered at the name “Where is your resistance located?” 

Antonio bit his lip. This was it. The question he knew was coming that he was specifically not allowed to answer. “I am not authorized...gah” Arthur’s boot collided with Antonio’s stomach and the spaniard began to cough. 

“If you refused to fucking answer just shut your goddamn mouth you shit hole.” Arthur grabbed at the chains around the Spaniards neck and felt him began to squirm, tears building up in his eyes. “You’re fucking weak. You haven’t changed. But you won’t answer me will you?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Antonio desperately tried to pull at the chains, wanting slack, wanting to breath properly. His vision began to blur in and out and he shook his head, not even really sure what Arthur had said, though he regret what he did because had heard what Arthur had said he would have known that was not the best answer. This answer got him kicked again, though this time it was much harder and he already couldn’t breath well. His eyes began to slide shut and only then was he granted a real breath. He gasped desperately and doubled over. Arthur left him for a moment, giving him the time to get oxygen in his system again before he lifted his foot again and drove a kick into the Spaniard’s face. He did it multiple times, until he was sure something had broken, hopefully Antonio’s refusal. 

“The location?” Arthur asked, boot still in the air, prepared to kick again. 

Antonio’s face was bleeding quite a bit and his eyes were red, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to hold himself up. He wasn’t given enough time to answer before Arthur started to kick him again. He kicked him in the stomach again, getting dangerously close to kicking a part of Antonio that he wanted Arthur nowhere near. Arthur seemed to be threatening to kick there and this time he didn’t seem to stop until Antonio was nearly vomiting. He dry heaved multiple times from all the kicks to the stomach and chest, tears rolling off his cheeks faster and onto the ground. Arthur lifted his foot again and Antonio flinched, weakly moving his hand out as if to tell him to stop but he was really prepared to beg. He couldn’t speak just yet though. Thankfully Arthur did pause to give him time to recover. He had changed. Back then he wouldn’t have given this a second chance and he would have beaten Antonio until he had fainted. Antonio would have done the same, had they been in the opposite positions. But Arthur also needed that answer. So he couldn’t let Antonio die just yet. He had been given permission to kill him once he got the answer, but he had to get there first. 

Antonio finally stopped coughing and wiped his mouth. He looked up at Arthur, desperate. “I-I...I only...know...th-the...a-addr-ress” he managed, voice hoarse from the coughing. “I-I...h-haven’t b-been” He continued, though was thankful as Arthur sat back down and waited. He was clearly annoyed at this fact but he would take what he could. 

“Well?” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. He held a proud smirk. There were many reasons why he had been chosen for this, but the main was that they knew Arthur terrified Antonio. Francis wouldn’t do this to a friend, Ivan would just kill him, but either way their past haunted Antonio constantly. Arthur was the best for the job. He wrote down the information Antonio provided for him and he smirked. “Good boy. Maybe I will let you live after this. I’ll have to talk to the others. But you were good. So I won’t kill you yet.” he ruffled Antonio’s hair, as if rewarding a young child before turning and leaving the room. 

Antonio collapsed. Two young servants came in to release the chains from his neck but quickly scurried out after and locked the door. As if Antonio could or even would try anything at this point. He was incredibly weak and sat silently, bleeding and sobbing. He was weak and it was honestly Arthur’s fault. It was completely unfair that Arthur had been the one to interrogate him. He never had a chance.


End file.
